


what i need is a good defense

by weird_bird (2weird4)



Category: DCU (Comics), The Silencer
Genre: F/F, Pre-Canon, Rough Sex, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 19:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2weird4/pseuds/weird_bird
Summary: Talia kicks her heels to the far end of the semicircle velvet couch and tucks her feet to the side to avoid the blood pooled on the marble floor, her nose wrinkled delicately. The slit of her dress bares long legs. “You made such amess.”“That’s what happens,” Honor says with a bark of laughter, “when I have to kill people on such short notice.”





	what i need is a good defense

**Author's Note:**

> these two have a delicious dynamic and deserve more attention than uh, the whole lot of none they're getting currently. 
> 
> title from ["criminal"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FFOzayDpWoI>) by fiona apple.

Blue light from the massive saltwater aquarium refracts onto Talia’s smirking face. “Was that so hard?” With one deliberate finger, she tips up Honor’s chin.

With a grunt, Honor leans back against the couch, arms sprawling over the back and chest heaving from exertion. “Harder than it had to be.”

“And whose fault is that?” Talia kicks her heels to the far end of the semicircle velvet couch and tucks her feet to the side to avoid the blood pooled on the marble floor, her nose wrinkled delicately. The slit of her dress bares long legs. “You made such a _mess.”_

“That’s what happens,” Honor says with a bark of laughter, “when I have to kill people on such short notice.” The setup of this guy’s hideout is tacky as hell. She’s done him a favor, redecorating. Putting a couple bullet holes in the bad contemporary art on the wall, dying the rugs a hip rust color. Too bad he won’t be able to appreciate it. Derisively, she rolls him over with a toe.

“I’ll pencil it into your agenda a little earlier next time, then, shall I.” Talia’s hand slaps onto her thigh, then slides back and forth til she’s just massaging the muscle.

Wary, Honor turns towards her, meeting those ever-intense eyes. _“Next_ time?” Despite herself, she lets her thighs ease apart.

Talia tuts, shaking her head. “I told you, Leviathan has a few more jobs that require your expert touch.” Her nails dig into her thigh, darkly-painted lips pursed. “You’ve made me aware that you plan to leave, but did you expect me to let you go so soon?” In all of this, only a few strands of hair have plunged down from the teetering pile of brown hair on her beautiful head. Honor finds it hard to believe Talia would let her go at all. 

“I haven’t said yes yet.” When Talia suddenly snaps her fingertips, Honor jumps, then grits her teeth. She’s always jumpier after a job. And somehow, caught up in Talia’s Lazarus-green gaze, she’s missed the crowd of mooks filtering in and out of the room, rolling up rugs, sweeping up glass, scrubbing tiles. “Tell me you aren’t gonna hang onto this joint.” Her hips want to flex into the hand dangerously high, possessively tight, almost at her groin, but there are too many eyes. Honor curls her lip at a burly bottle-blonde who stares too long.

Elbow on the couch, Talia runs her fingers through the escaped silky strands, tilting her head this way and that. “I like fish.”

Trapped under her thick white suit, Honor feels sweat running down between her breasts, slick slipping down into her lap. Talia must be able to feel her heat on the back of her hand. “You have _two_ private islands.” Mooks keep on walking past, the door opening and closing, and Honor’s eyes slit and slide at their backs. 

“Hedonist is as hedonist does. And I really like what you’ve done with the place.” Talia snaps the fingers of her free hand again, shouting at a stumbling pair, “Damage the computers and you’ll learn what pain really means!” She turns back to Honor. “You were saying, darling?”

Her frustration bursts like a bubble. As soon as the door shuts behind the last bulky form, she seizes that presumptuous hand hard enough to grind bones. “I want out, Talia!”

Talia’s lips only curve, her head only tilts. Bending forward, her breath sweet-hot against Honor’s cheek, she bites her jaw.

Honor groans. She fights a moment longer, fist clenching around Talia’s elegant, breakable fingers before she shoves her hand away and then, damn her, down to press firm where her body begs for it. “If your people come in, I’ll kill them.” Her blood pulses, clit fat with need already.

“My people?” Talia rubs her, the sensation irritatingly muffled through the insulation of the Silencer suit. “I’m wounded, Honor.” Her name floats so airily over her tongue until she traps it in her mouth. 

“Yeah, _your_ people. Don’t feed me that bullshit again, that we’re equals,” Honor snarls. Nose-to-nose with her, she wrenches her head away. “I’m not young enough to swallow that anymore.”

“What is it that you want?” Talia unzips her, touch stealing inside her suit. She strokes up her sensitive folds and catches her clit between two fingertips, making Honor hiss. “Money? Power? I know you’re after the thrill, so I keep the paperwork away from you.”

“It’s just a job.” Honor tries to rub herself on her hand without seeming like she is. “I’m ready to retire. With benefits.”

From outside come the sounds of furniture scraping and idiots drinking and yelling. “You won’t keep _all_ the benefits.”

Honor jerks her head around and eats her evil mouth, dirty, deep. Breaking the kiss with as much force as it began, she mutters, “Remind me why I’m so loyal to Leviathan.”

Talia’s low laugh shouldn’t twist Honor into such fond knots. “Leviathan, no.” Dress gathered like the lady isn’t, she swings around and sinks to the floor between Honor’s knees. “Me?” She tugs down the bottom half of her suit and smacks a lipstick kiss on Honor’s scar-striped thigh. “Yes.”

Even on her knees, Honor knows Talia’s in charge. That doesn’t stop her from plunging her hand into her hair and twisting until it falls loose, and she can twine its thick silk around her greedy fingers. She yanks back her head to see the vicious glitter of Talia’s eyes. “I hate it when you talk.”

Talia dips her head. Her lips fix around Honor’s clit. She sucks, good and hard. Rearing back, she spits against her cunt and licks it up against Honor’s slick. It shouldn’t shock Honor anymore, how fucking filthy she can get. Kissing her clit into her mouth again, she worries her head back and forth, back and forth, again and again. Honor’s thighs spasm. Grabbing Talia’s head, she buries her down in her cunt, feeling her drool. 

Talia laps and suckles, her breath quick and shallow. As she shifts, the straps of her dress slip, breasts heaving. 

When she pulls back for a breath, Honor shoves her fingers into her mouth, and she sucks, wet dripping down her chin, green eyes swallowed by black. Honor snatches at her face with both hands to get her filthy fucking mouth at her cunt again, and her careless fingers smear Talia’s perfect makeup into black lines down her cheeks.

On edge for too long, one more rough sweep of Talia’s tongue, and orgasm rocks through her. Honor breathes hard and fast, stifled by her sweat-drenched suit. 

Climbing into her lap, Talia kisses her, wrestling with their remaining clothing. “What else do you hate?” Talia whispers, sly even as she pants for air. She splits the Silencer suit down the front and pinches the skin over her collarbones with white teeth. Cheeks black-streaked and hair tangled as branches, she looks like a wild thing, looks like something Honor should never have been able to hold.

“Hate--trying to get away from you.” Honor mumbles the words and then pulls her into a kiss to bury them. Their mouths tear at each other. Talia tastes of musk.

Talia tosses her hair back, rears up on her lap. Her lips curl, swollen and reddened where the lipstick’s wiped off, but imperious still. “Then don’t.”

Honor knocks down a strap and drags Talia’s dress below a brown breast so that she can take it into her mouth. She tastes the salt sweat of its firm curve, pulls her nipple with lips and teeth. Mouth popping free, she licks her lips. “I don’t even know _how.”_ She sounds young and _weak._ Her hands squeeze Talia’s tensed calves, thumbs tucking into the undersides of her knees. The things she learned at these knees.

Impossibly, Talia’s eyes gentle. “I know _how_ to let you go. It would be difficult, but it could be done. I don’t know _why_ I would.” She tilts her head back, cupping her face. One hand brushes through Honor’s hair, that pastel pink she once thought was a good idea. Talia kisses her forehead. “Haven’t I given you anything you wanted, beloved?”

_Beloved._ Honor knew, but--”I’m asking for this, Talia.” She buries her face in her chest, holding onto her slender waist.

Talia tips her face up again. “But do you want it?” Her voice almost scolds.

Tucking her face against her breasts again, Honor wraps her arms around Talia and tries to think about anything but the lodestone of her voice, the magnetism of her promise.

“What do you want, beloved?” Talia murmurs. She brings up Honor’s face to kiss her lips and kiss again, her hair curtaining around them and closing them off from every other possibility.

And Honor knows what she wants. The answer to that question has been too easy for a while. Her fingers steal under her dress, into soaked silk, and when they press inside the hot demand of her body, Talia gasps like she knew all along, too. Hauling Talia against her, Honor fucks her, eyes fanatic on her face.

Talia moans so throaty, so loud that the noise outside drops to nothing, a dozen bated breaths.

Anger rips through Honor. She hears Talia like this. No one else. As much as she fights Talia’s grip, Honor will give her to no one else. Eyes scrunching closed, she casts a Zone of Silence as their bodies twist together. Her thumb swirls rough over her clit, Talia’s hips circling desperately. “You want this so bad,” she growls against her. “So fucking loud, no wonder you need me around.”

Talia’s fingers scrape across her scalp, her efforts to grab the fairyfloss of her hair futile. “I _want_ you here,” she corrects, pedantic to the last. “I--” Her brow twitches and knits as a third finger thrusts inside her. “I _want--”_

“If you could see yourself right now,” Honor says when she can spare the breath, “you wouldn’t be arguing what you need.” Lifting her head, she bites into the thin skin of her throat nearly to the blood. Definitely to the bruise. Come morning, two blue-dark rows that speak to desire, louder than words. Her fingers make slick, sucking sounds as they pound up. Slippery down to the wrist, Honor stuffs her little finger into her cunt.

Talia inhales like a scream and clamps down around her. Her muscles snap taut against her skin, teeth bared as she shakes out her orgasm.

Dropping back onto her knees, Talia falls forward until Honor can see the ruined mascara on her lashes. Her lips peel back into a grin that could cut. “I’ll send you the details of the job.”

In response, Honor wraps her hand around her throat, light enough just to hold in place. Just for now.


End file.
